onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gura Gura no Mi
The Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user into an "Quake Man", allowing them to create shock waves (or "quakes"). Gura Gura comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Edward Newgate, and later stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. Teach following the death of the former. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive shock waves, which can travel in the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. It is so powerful that even other places far away from the battle can feel the earthquakes.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Sengoku explains about Whitebeard's Devil Fruit powers. Whitebeard can completely annihilate an entire island in no time. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Though the three Admirals have been able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Marineford's execution platform. Usage Whitebeard has so far demonstrated three separate, distinct skills with his Devil Fruit and a fourth one that requires the usage of his bisento. He was also able to form a barrier of sorts, the vibrations of which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji, as vibrations are hard to freeze. Unlike most characters in One Piece, Whitebeard has not named any of the attacks he has used, a distinction he shares with the Shichibukai Juracule Mihawk. * The first skill is a punch that literally cracks the air itself and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Whitebeard demonstrates the usage of his Devil Fruit. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against against Aokiji's ice-spears.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Whitebeard causes an air-quake. The siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. * The second skill allows him to focus his power to a single point (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts) to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Ronse with a single blow. He can also surround his bisento with the same bubble to increase its striking power. * The third skill lets him "grab" an entire area and rapidly shift it using a wide-range quake. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. File:Earthquake.jpg|The two tsunamis created by Whitebeard's shock waves. File:White.PNG|Whitebeard's "Quake Bubble" being used on Vice-Admiral Ronse. File:Gura_Gura_Island_Quake.PNG|Whitebeard devastating Marineford by tilting the entire island. File:Gura_weapon.jpg|Whitebeard surrounding his weapon with a shock wave. File:YamiGuraNoMi.png|Blackbeard, wielding both the powers of the Yami Yami no Mi and the Gura Gura no Mi. Trivia * This is the first Devil Fruit to be shown to belong to two separate users, having been acquired by Blackbeard after the death of Whitebeard. Furthermore, it now shares a distinction with the Yami Yami no Mi as the first two fruits to be wielded concurrently by the same user. * This Devil Fruit's name is reminiscent of Whitebeard's laughter style, "Gurarara". This attribute is shared with Perona's Horo Horo no Mi. * The Gura Gura no Mi's powers make Whitebeard resemble the Greek God Poseidon, as the Emperor of the Seas who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis. * Whitebeard is the second Devil Fruit owner to have died in the current storyline, after Portgas D. Ace. References External Links *Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. *Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. *Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by Whitebeard. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia